selfish
by Sakurakun05
Summary: Sasuke had comeback to his Cherry blossom but whats this shes engaged? Sasu saku and slight Naru hina


Selfish

**No I don't own Naruto….**

Walking down the road, he smirked. First task completed, and now he was up to get his second task, then third task.

Second task: return to you're cherry blossom, and never let her go. He smirked at this thought. He wondered how she would act, he already knew how she will act. She would be so happy that he returned back to his home. But first he had to go to the Hokage's office and let her know he had come back.

Coming out of the Hokage's office he wondered where she will be?

"Teme!!!" someone screamed, duh obviously Naruto. Naruto was running toward Sasuke pretty fast. Sasuke smirked the 'dobe' hasn't changed at all, except he got taller, but still shorter. When Naruto went there, he tightened his fist and attacked Sasuke. Which Sasuke easily dodged.

"this is what I get for coming back huh?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto grinned and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"nice to have you back teme!" naruto said as he grinned, and of course Sasuke smirked at him. Then he heard the voice of his wanted person!

"Naruto!" He could her voice from away, and her chakra was getting close pretty fast.

"Sakura-chan guess who's back!!" Naruto screamed, Sakura's presence could be seen.

When she was running she stopped after seeing Sasuke. Her eyes were wide, as she rubbed her eyes again to see if it's really Sasuke not a dream.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed and started running toward him, her eyes were desperate and Sasuke smiled at her.

After getting really close Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. The next thing Sasuke knew she had punched him… not a hug, not a kiss, not a "welcome back", heck it even wasn't a girly slap! Sasuke flew pretty far, Sakura had just punched him, the punch she gives to Sai when he calls her 'hag' or 'ugly', and to Naruto whenever he's being an idiot. Uhmm I take that back, she punched him with twice as much power when punching Naruto and Sai.

"shit…" Sasuke cursed and put his palm on his cheek where Sakura had just punched him. Wow and this is what he gets for coming back a trial of punch from naruto, a real punch from Sakura.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, Sasuke closed his eyes thinking of another punch. Next thing he knew: he was receiving a gentle hug. Sasuke smiled and hugged her back, he closed his eyes enjoying the moment. He didn't notice Sakura had stopped hugging him.

"oy, oy break it up you two, _somebody _wont be happy if he sees this…" Naruto said, and Sasuke had let go of her. 'now's my chance' Sasuke thought. Then he looked straight onto her green eyes and the space between their faces was getting little, he lowered his eye lid. Sakura's eye's were wide and blushed she didn't move forward her head wasn't moving forward. Then somebody put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, she yelped and turned around to see …Neji…

**extra: from heaven Haku: mirror, mirror who's the fairest of them all? **

**Zabuza: oy Haku stop playing with the mirror and look at that guy! He's being rejected by that pink girl!**

"ne-neji kun!" Sakura yelped, as Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"aren't you two too close?" Neji asked as he raised his eye brows at them. Sasuke glared at Neji for ruining his moment besides what does he care?

"go-gomen! As you can see Sasuke-kun is back!" Sakura smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek! Sasuke felt angry, even though it was his cheek he was the one who deserved it! I mean she should kiss his cheek where she had punched him.

Sasuke observed Sakura her hair was long now that reached her waistline, she grew a bit taller but she was shorted than Naruto, and she had womanly curves now but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at neji. When she took a strand of hair and put behind her ear Sasuke had noticed something… Her hand…it had a ring on it… She was engaged?

Sasuke took her hand and saw the ring, then looked back at her… Sakura blinked few times.

"Sakura-chan and me are engaged isn't that awesome?!" Naruto screamed.

"idiot… you make it sound like you two are in love…" Neji said.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything. As Sakura chuckled and took her hand from Sasuke.

"naruto is engaged with Hinata-chan (which Naruto grinned, and Neji looked irritated.)

and im engaged to Neji-kun…" Sakura finished she felt the awkward aura…

"can you believe it?! Sakura-chan and me are going to be families!" Naruto screamed again, and received a bonk on the head from Neji. Sasuke felt like his world crumble, as he blinked few times at them.

"congratulations…" Sasuke said flatly. Sakura's eye seemed so much of happiness.

**Extra! Itachi from hell?: haw haw loser! –points at Sasuke- **

"so when is the wedding…"Sasuke asked again.

"in four days…" Neji answered him. "I guess you are invited no matter if you are a traitor or not…" Sasuke furrowed at him.

"im so happy that you can be on my wedding Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled at him, his face still remained emotionless.

Three days later…

They were having a party. Sasuke sat quietly as he kept his gaze on Sakura… if the second task doesn't complete the third task will be incomplete to! He only wanted Sakura to rebuild the Uchiha clan for him, with her perfect chakra control and with his Sharingan it was perfect. And now it was ruined by Neji!

"mind if I sit here" someone asked when Sasuke looked up he saw Ino with her Kimono. She smiled at him as he nodded.

"so… finally came back ne Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked him. "yare, yare… aren't you staring at Sakura too long?" she asked as she looked at Sakura too.

"do you want something?" Sasuke asked…

"don't worry im not a fan girl of you're anymore me and Shika-kun are going out…" she said. She stood up and stepped in front of Sasuke "its not too late you know..." Ino smiled at him, and then left joining Shikamaru and Chouji.

Sasuke felt a presence beside him, as he looked to the right from corner of his eye and saw Naruto.

"how long were they engaged?" Sasuke asked.

"about a year…" Naruto answered him. They both sighed. "look teme you should talk to Sakura-chan…"

"what am I supposed to say 'don't marry him?' besides she looks happy…" Sasuke said.

"she sure does…but guess what she told me?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked at him.

"it has been six year since you've been gone Sasuke… Everyday Sakura-chan's hope for you coming back was getting weaker. One day she said to me… 'naruto im moving on from Sasuke-kun…', I asked her if she was sure 'im not sure…' she answered me back...

and After you came back we all noticed you tried to kiss Sakura-chan… and yesterday she told me 'I don't know who to choose…'" Sasuke kept listening.

"she told me half of her still loves you, and half of her still love's Neji… so you might have a chance you know…" Naruto finished. "well think about it ok?" then he left.

Sasuke smirked at last few lines.

Next day!

Sakura was really nervous… and she was about to step in the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, her hair was tied into a bun. She closed her eyes and inhaled, 'gomen Sasuke-kun I couldn't keep the promise…' she thought. She was about to take a step forward, then somebody held her hand from moving. She turned around to see none other then Sasuke.

"tada…" Sasuke said sarcastically, as Sakura had a confused/surprised look on her face.

**Extra! From heaven Fugaku Uchiha: hmpf as expected from my son –smirk-**

"Sasuke-kun? Wha-what are you dong?" she asked confused.

"don't marry him…" Sakuras eye's widened the she lowered he eyes lids…

"I cant Sasuke-kun what about Neji-kun?" she asked him.

"what about me?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura looked at him. "you said half of you still like me right?" he asked her. She silently nodded. Sasuke smirked and she took her bridal style, Sakura yelped then he ran out of the door.

"Sasuke what are you doing?! What about Neji?! I cant be selfish!" Sakura said, Sask\uke smirked at her and noticed she said 'neji' without the 'kun'.

"then learn to be selfish… Selfish is my way!" Sasuke said. Sakura stopped struggling, and Sasuke knew that she gave up. Indeed Sasuke was selfish, when they got out of the church Sakura saw a black horse and Naruto grinning…

"naruto?" she asked, as Naruto grin widened. And Sasuke put Sakura on the horse.

"don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll keep them distracted for a minute!" he grinned. And Sasuke hopped on the horse.

"Teme! Tell when you're wedding is and lets have the same day for our wedding!" Naruto grinned, as Sasuke smirked.

"thanks dobe…" Then he drove the horse, and they disappeared from Naruto view.

-one month later-

Sasuke and Sakura lived together of course, but they would always run away. Sasuke felt bad though, he wanted to live with her but not as running away…

"im sorry Sakura…" Sasuke said. And Sakura looked at him confused.

"sorry for what?" she smiled and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to live this way, I wanted to live with you happy…" Sasuke said, as Sakura silently hugged him burying her head to his chest and shook her head.

"I'm happy Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke lifted her chin, so he can see his face and kissed her on the lips.

-knock knock-

Well the knocking on the door had just ruined their moment.

"I'll go get it" Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded her head. When Sasuke opened the door there was the Godaime… and bunch of anbu's and Naruto not to mention Neji…

Sasuke eyes widened. Before he could act Tsunade had already flicked the door open.

They all silently entered the house, Naruto stayed after them and looked at the ground.

Sakura was sitting on the couch… Then she heard a bunch of foot steps she turned around and saw Tsunade. Her eyes widened, and Tsunade smiled at her.

"looks like you two are living okay hmm…" she observed their home.

"shishou…" Sakura said quietly…

someone grabbed Sakura from Behind and puted on his back, she yelped and noticed it was Sasuke. He ran out of the house, outside they were trapped there was another tsunade? And more ANBU's Sasuke cursed to himself…

and well they killed both of them.

The end just kidding….

"whoah there slow down runaway bride…" tsunade said. Sasuke eyed them.

"we're not gonna kill you two, we wouldn't kill two of the best ninjas… we just came here to take you Back to Konoha. There you two can marry…we always sended ANBUS to get you but they always losed you guys…" Tsunade explained.

"huh?" they both asked unison. "what about Neji?" Sasuke asked. Neji took a step forward. And bowed to Sakura. "I respect you're choice Sakura-san… you're lucky Uchiha…" Neji said. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

"arigatou Neji!" she smiled, and Neji smirked at her.

"how did you guys know we live here?" Sasuke asked the fifth.

"naruto told us…" She said simply.

Both of them looked at Naruto… he chuckled nervously, then wailed as he hugged Sasuke and Sakura.

"they tortured me!" Naruto cried.

"oh no! we're so sorry Naruto, because of us you had to torture…" Sakura said.

"they didn't give me my ramen for three days! And then they threatened to never give me ramen in my life!!" naruto wailed. Sasuke and Sasuke sweat dropped.

All of them were walking back to Konoha, Sasuke held Sakura's hand finally they can be peaceful.

"naruto did you and Hinata-chan marry?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked back at her and grinned

"nope I told you we were going to have a same wedding day!"

-ding dong- wedding day!-

Sasuke and Naruto both waited for their lovers to come. And they appeared they both had a white nice dress.

And the four of them all said "I do".

And Sasuke and Sakura rebuild the uchiha clan, as Naruto and Hinata made love…

**Okay guys did you like it? Was it good?! Whatever…anyhoo read my other story like Angels sin, and Operation of making you jealous! **


End file.
